family_business_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi Angelini
Luigi Angelini is one of the five main protagonists and is the boss of the Angelini crime family. He is an Italian immigrant who builds a Mafia empire and oversees his business founded on gambling, bootlegging and union corruption, but is known to be a kind, generous man who lives by a strict moral code of loyalty to friends and, above all, family. He is also known as a traditionalist who demands respect commensurate with his status. Biography Personality Luigi Angelini is very loyal and generous to his friends and allies, but would always get vengeance if betrayed. He is also a very loving and caring father and husband to his family. He values family above all else, and views friendship and goodwill almost as important as family. Luigi is very handy with a gun, and knows how to disperse with one. He is very intelligent and logical as a mafioso, always knowing when to take a deal or not, and how to go about doing so. Luigi has the foresight of a master chess player, able to predict the ramifactions and possible opportunities from seemingly random events in advance and is known to use reason to solve his problems and only use violence as a last resort. As a Don, Luigi is a firm believer in the long-term benefits of courtesy, goodwill and maintaining the reputation of a fatherly, benevolent benefactor. Luigi took pains to ensure that those loyal to him felt valued and important because of their loyalty, not merely grunts to be used. Luigi never liked to use violence or threats when words and negotiations would suffice. Although he is a millionaire with powerful connections and hundreds of dangerous men under his command, Luigi insisted on maintaining an outwardly appearance, almost never lording his wealth and power over people who came to him for help, always reassuring and comforting people that they made the right choice, that they shouldn't be ashamed or afraid. Luigi viewed egomaniacs who humiliated those beneath them out of a need to feel powerful as stupid, insecure and recklessly creating enemies everywhere. Although he can be cold with those who offend him, Luigi never lost his temper or gave into his passions. This had multiple effects: it made his enemies vastly underestimate what he was capable of, but it also made business easier. Those who did business with him were less likely to turn against him or go to the police. Having so many favors from so many different individuals in so many different walks of life meant the Angelini family would always have some advantage in any situation. Luigi's approach meant that those he patronized would willingly repay him out of a sense of gratitude and friendship, rather than viewing him as some cold creditor looking to reclaim a debt. It also helped his family maintain a low profile in the eyes of the law and the public, which Luigi deeply prioritized. In an underworld full of ruthless crime lords who preferred to be feared, Luigi's reputation for compassion and generosity meant that people were more than willing to deal with the Angelinis over their rivals, and more likely to volunteer in their aid in times of trouble. Luigi attempted to spread these values throughout the entire American underworld, with limited success. Luigi is very coldly logical, and is decisively ruthless when negotiations fail. He knew when to act too quickly for his enemies to respond, but he also possesses the enormous patience to quietly bide his time for years for his enemies to let their guard down, even willing to lose ground with rivals in order to lure them into a false sense of security. When faced with a problem, Luigi never allowed anything to get between him and a solution. Luigi's enemies were well aware of what he is capable of when crossed. On sexual matters, Luigi is very straightlaced, his opinions tied to his reverence for family. He viewed sex as something sacred between a married couple, an act meant to strengthen and grow a family. He greatly disapproves of out-of-wedlock relations and one-night stands, viewing them as both a lack of personal control and a violation of what he views as sacrosanct. The business of prostitution especially offends his sensibilities, both in the idea of selling something that is supposed to be sacred to family, and an exploitation of weak and vulnerable women. Luigi is a man who never lets himself be controlled by others. His entire motivation for becoming a mafia boss is to ensure that he controlled the world around him in order to make a safe, prosperous environment for the people he cares about to live in, even if he has to kill people to do it. He professes no regrets over his life of crime. Killed Victims # '''Andrea Greco: '''Stabbed in the stomach and the knife is dragged up to his throat before slashing it. Relationships Vito Angelini Carmella Angelini Regina Angelini Sal Angelini Mario Angelini Donatello Angelini Greta Angelini Asia Angelini Desmondora Angelini Lorenzo Angelini Tony Angelini Jed Angelini Francesco Angelini Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Angelini Family Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Angelinis Category:Married Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Category:Parents